Miraculous Rain
by ayefangirll
Summary: At first, Marinette hated the rain. Soon, she came to enjoy it. (ORIGIN SPOILERS! might become a series of connected one shots)
1. Chapter 1

**YES, THIS HAS ORIGIN SPOILERS**

 **PLEASE DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN BOTH EPISODES**

 **THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY**

 **And for those who have seen them, enjoy!**

OoO

At first, Marinette hated the rain.

Soon, she came to enjoy it.

And all it took was an act of kindness.

Marinette exited the school, holding the umbrella that Adrien had given her when they first met. She was busy making up a test, so most of the students were gone. A few stayed after for clubs and such, but it was odd to see Adrien sitting at the steps of the school, the rain soaking him.

His head was held up by his hands. He seemed tired and lonely.

Marinette felt any other emotion other than sympathy vanish, and she started walking down the steps.

She stood next to him, holding up the umbrella over his head. She allowed herself to stand under it as well.

When Adrien noticed that the rain had stopped, though it was still raining, he looked up and saw Marinette, smiling down at him.

"Salut, Adrien." She said.

"S-salut Marinette." He greeted back. Marinette smiled and sat down, lifting her purse so it wouldn't get wet. She set it on her lap.

"Remember this? You gave it to me when we first met." She said. Adrien let a smiled onto his face.

"Yeah. Then you accidentally closed it over your head." He replied. Both laughed as they recalled that day.

"That was pretty funny." She said. Adrien's laughter trailed off.

"So, why are you here so late?" He asked.

"I had to make up a test. You?"

"My father is at some important meeting, so my driver is there with him." Adrien explained.

"I see." Then she stood up. Adrien watched her. She switched he umbrella to her left hand, then held out her right.

Adrien stared at it, confused.

"What? You getting soaked to the bone?" She teased. Adrien smiled again, and took her hand.

She carefully helped him stand, and they were both under the umbrella.

"Although it's raining," Adrien began as they started to walk, "I happen to enjoy it." Marinette raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why's that?" She asked. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at her.

"It was when we got onto good terms. You know, the day when I actually felt like I had a real friend."

Marinette's eyes widened, and a blush coated her cheeks.

"O-oh. You know, I was actually happy you told me the truth. I guess I wanted to be friends with you, after I heard you and Nino talking." Marinette admitted. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up, and he felt his heart thump erratically against his chest.

Both were silent as they continued to walk. Marinette finally looked at Adrien.

"Where too?" She asked. Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know." Marinette smiled.

"You said you liked the rain, right?" She asked. Adrien nodded, confused. Marinette laughed and closed the umbrella.

"What are you-?" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along.

"C'mon! We can't let this go to waste!" She said. Adrien couldn't help the shrill shriek that left his mouth as she began to run.

"This isn't safe!"

"Trust me!"

They kept running until they reached the park, both slightly out of breath.

"Why are we here?" Adrien asked. Marinette set the umbrella down on the bench and grabbed Adrien's hand.

"We both like the rain! Why not enjoy it?" She asked. Adrien's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you honestly don't mean-"

"C'mon!" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand and running ahead. She laughed and twirled in the rain.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she slipped and fell. She began to laugh, and Adrien felt a laugh escape too.

He ran out to join her. They were both jumping and dancing in the rain, laughing, teasing, cracking jokes, and letting the wilder parts of them let loose.

Adrien jokingly bowed then held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Marinette laughed and took his hand.

"Of course. I'll let you know that I'm a terrible dancer." She warned. Adrien straightened up, then stepped forward.

"Looks like I'll have to teach this fair maiden." He said. Marinette giggled.

Adrien took her other hand and guided it to his shoulder. He let go, then placed his hand at her waist.

"Now, follow my lead."

Adrien guided Marinette, having no real rhythm in mind. They just danced around, talking to each other and enjoying each other's company.

Of course, unknown to them, Fu had his umbrella up, and was hidden behind a tree, well out of sight. Wayzz was on his shoulder.

Tikki and Plagg both zipped out without having the chosen heroes see them, and flew to greet Wayzz and Fu.

"They're so cute." Tikki cooed. Fu and Wayzz nodded in agreement.

"They're so oblivious. Can we tell them already?" Plagg groaned.

Fu shook his head.

"It's a matter of trust. They trust each other, but there's still…" Fu trailed off.

"It's dangerous." Wayzz finished. "Nooroo is still under Gabriel's control."

"And if Adrien found out about that…" Tikki trailed off.

"The poor kid would be devastated." Plagg ended. "As idiotic as Adrien is, I care about him. I would hate seeing him get hurt."

Tikki smiled.

"Aww, Plagg." She said and hugged him tightly.

They all turned their attention back to the secret heroes when they heard a loud yelp come from both of them.

Marinette was on top of Adrien, using her hands to keep herself up. Adrien was under her.

When they both locked gazes, they burst into laughed, then sat down on the wet grass. Thunder rumbled.

Marinette shot Adrien a wry smile.

"I told you that I was a bad dancer." She said.

"You were doing fine!" Adrien protested.

"Fine. Then you're a horrible teacher." She said, crossing her arms. Adrien pouted.

A second passed, and then they both broke out into peals of laughter. Thunder rumbled again.

"Well, we better get going." Marinette said, standing up. Adrien nodded and stood up as well.

"How long does your father's meeting go till?" She asked.

"I think around six or seven." Marinette smiled.

"That's more than enough time to dry off." She said. Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to let you walk home in this weather." She said. Adrien smiled.

An hour later, both teen were dried off and drinking hot chocolate in Marinette's room.

"Wait, so they were locked in a cage because of Ladybug, and basically developed feelings for each other?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded.

"And that fight was, what, a half hour?" He said. Marinette shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe." She said.

"I'll have to talk to Nino about that." He muttered. Marinette giggled.

Sabine poked her head up and smiled at the two.

"Adrien, your driver's here." She said, and shut the door.

Adrien sighed sadly. He smiled at Marinette and set his cup down.

"Guess I'd better go. Thanks. You know, for everything." He said. Marinette smiled and set hers down as well.

"No problem. It was a lot of fun." She said. Adrien suddenly lunged forward and hugged her. Marinette stiffened in surprise, but then relaxed and hugged back.

Adrien pulled away.

"Really. Thank you." He said softly. Marinette smiled.

"Anything for _un_ _ami_." She replied. Adrien grinned.

" _Merci_ , _ami_." He said.

Adrien waved to Marinette as he entered the car. He shut the door behind him and his driver drove off.

Marinette smiled at the retreating car and sighed. Tikki flew out of her purse and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette."

"For what?"

Tikki giggled.

"Not only did you manage to talk to your crush, but you made him feel better. Small acts can do big things." Tikki said. Marinette smiled.

"C'mon, let's go back in. I need a nap." She said. Tikki laughed and hid back in Marinette's purse. Marinette turned and headed back inside.

OoO

 **This was a good waste of time fight me**

 **I plan on making a second part, but please let me know if you want one!**

 **Stay awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**OVER FIVE HUNDRED VIEWS HOLY CRAPADOODLE**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS, REVIEWING, FAVING AND FOLLOWING! YALL ARE THE REAL MVPS**

 **enjoy! sorry it's kinda short!**

OoO

On the second day of the new school year, it rained.

Alya groaned.

"The forecast said it would be sunny all day! Why is it not sunny?" She asked. Marinette laughed.

"Alya, relax. We all know that sometimes, weather reporters get mixed up. They can't predict the weather right, you know." She said.

"Besides, you're all the light I need." Nino said, leaning on his girlfriend.

"Get a room." Adrien said. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Alya muttered. Nino laughed.

"I have videos to edit. Later!" Alya said, waving her hand. Nino shrugged at his friends and followed her.

"Hey." Marinette turned and looked at Adrien. She saw that he was holding an umbrella, the same one from a year ago.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head.

Adrien opened the umbrella and took a few steps forward, putting the umbrella over his head.

"I just wanna let you know that I just wanted to get that gum off your seat." He rested the umbrella on his shoulder. Marinette looked at him, resisting a smile.

"It's true, you know." Adrien looked over his shoulder briefly.

"I've never been at school before. I've never really had any friends. This is kinda new to me."

He paused and looked over his shoulder again. He shrugged and turned around, then offered the umbrella to her, a small smile on his face.

They stared at each other for a long time. Thunder rolled, and Marinette hesitantly reached up.

Their fingers touched, and she jerked her hand back slightly. She reached back and took the umbrella. Adrien let his hand fall.

They stared again, until Marinette accidentally closed the umbrella over her head.

Adrien burst out laughing, and Marinette raised the umbrella and began to laugh as well.

Adrien stopped and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then." He started to walk down, the Marinette spoke up.

"Yes, see y- tomorro- tomorrow, see yo-"

She paused and watched Adrien. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, then turned his head back.

A few moments passed. Adrien's driver wasn't there (totally didn't purposely call and say to not come so he could do this), so he watched from the corner of his eye. Marinette walked down the steps, then turned to face him.

"You think anyone's at the park?" She asked. Adrien grinned.

Marinette dropped off the umbrella at the bakery, along with their bags, and they rushed to the park.

It was just them. The two of them, just like last time.

Adrien held out his hand once again, and Marinette silently accepted it.

They began dancing, following the rhythm of the rain this time.

"You've improved." Adrien said, spinning her around. Marinette laughed.

"Let's just hope we don't slip again."

"That was all you!" Adrien protested. Marinette stuck her tongue out.

Once again, Wayzz and Fu watched.

"It's been a year since they met as Adrien and Marinette." Wayzz said.

"And a year since Chat Noir and Ladybug met." Fu said.

"A year and a day."

"Specifics don't matter."

Wayzz rolled his eyes at Fu, the turned back to watch Adrien and Marinette.

"They really are meant for each other." Wayzz mused.

"Of course they are. The Miraculouses work in mysterious ways." Fu said. Wayzz frowned.

"You ship them, don't you."

"Shush!"

Marinette smiled as they finished dancing.

"See! You didn't fall." Adrien said. Marinette giggled.

"That is true." She said. They both sat down, enjoying the two of them sitting together.

"You know, I was really happy that I got you to laugh. You know, when we first met." Marinette said.

"How come?" Adrien asked. Marinette brought her legs up to her chest and shrugged.

"I guess… I didn't really notice before, but you didn't exactly… fit in right away… Like you said, you were a bit lonely…" Marinette looked at him.

"And I feel like I changed that, you know?"

The only noise was the rain falling and hitting them, the benches, the ground- that's all Marinette heard. Thunder rolled, and Adrien smiled.

"You did. And I can't thank you enough."

"You being my friend is more than enough." Adrien blinked and whirled around to face her.

"Wait-"

"I have to be honest… Like you, I didn't have a real friend to talk to all the time." Marinette said, suddenly staring at the sky.

"What about Alya?"

"We met on the first day last year. Before then, I wouldn't really talk to anyone." She let the smallest smile slip onto her face.

"Nino was the one to approach me first, actually. He learned real quickly that it's easier to tell me the truth."

Adrien laughed.

"Glad I know that." He said.

Both were silent. It was comfortable, and Adrien couldn't resist looking at Marinette.

She was watching the sky, the rain hitting her and slowly falling down her hair and face.

Adrien smiled and scooted closer. He wrapped her arms around Marinette in a hug.

She only nuzzled closer, the two of them sharing warmth. Adrien felt his eyes start to close.

Lightning flashed, and Adrien pulled away.

"We should head to your place. I think it's getting to be a really bad storm." He said. Marinette nodded.

Together, they stood up and walked together, arms linked.

Fu and Wayzz watched.

"I'm glad they're getting along so well." Wayzz said.

"Of course they are. Like you said, they're perfect for each other." Fu said. Wayzz rolled his eyes, but smiled at the two teens.

OoO

In Marinette's room, both teens had dried off, their hair equally damp. Adrien had on spare clothing, while Marinette wore her pajamas.

They were fast asleep on Marinette's bed, holding onto each other like the world depended on it. Adrien's chin was on the top of Marinette's head, and both arms were wrapped around her small frame, hanging low on her back. Marinette was curled up against him, her arms wrapped around the middle of his back. Their legs were tangled up.

Tikki and Plagg watched.

"The're so dumb." Plagg muttered. Tikki sighed.

"They deserve each other." She said.

"I deserve more cheese."

Tikki rolled her eyes.

"But… You're right…" Plagg added, eyes locked on Adrien.

Tikki giggled quietly and hugged Plagg. The cat kwami rolled his eyes, but hugged back.

"I still want cheese."

OoO

 **plagg is my spirit animal tbh  
**

 **Please review, fave or follow!**


End file.
